Talk:Friar Rush
wtf does Has a two hour pop time with a 15 minute window. mean --Valice 11:38, 22 March 2007 (EDT) It takes two hours to repop(from last death) and once 2 hours is up it can pop anytime in the following 15 minutes, providing the Bifrons are killed. Also, remember to sign talk pages with --~~~~. --Charitwo 12:57, 22 March 2007 (EDT) What if the Bifrons aren't killed withing the 15 minute window? Do you have to wait another 2hours for window to reopen? --Firewall 02:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC) It means the placeholders respawn every 16 minutes. The "two hour pop time" is meaningless, it's a lottery spawn. It can take a long time to show up. --Caitsith.Dana 18:48, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Testimonials soloed by BST 75 just take a mousse and pull it to the nearest zone so you dont get bat or bomb agro, just 1 mousse will solo it no rewards needed. Gempig~Remora Did the above strat at 74BST with mousse. got the win. there are some mousse close to NM spawn point. i 2hr'd on my slime. it seemed to have been needed. make sure you dia and mele with pet. --Einwol 19:56 Mar 18 2009 :*Duo'd 75THF/NIN and 75WHM/BLM, it has very low accuracy only had to recast Utsu once. :*Solo'd 75PLD/NIN used 1 Tavnazian taco, 2 hi-pots and 2 ethers when finished had 500hp and 0mp :*Solo'd 75NIN/DRK, stun is needed to stop Self-Destruct from placeholders. Basic evasion gear + blind/slow/para spells needed to enhance survivability when fighting Friar's Rush. :* Solo'd 75RDM/NIN Hits 90% of the time. Bindable. Gravi'able. Gravity or bind when shadows and stoneskin are down. Put them up and resume. Converted once. Dispelled berserk to make stoneskin last longer (2-3 hits). Paralyze worked and proc'ed occassionally. Not a horribly long fight. about 10-15 minutes. I bound him and put up sneak+invis and ran him towards the entrance. He will de-aggro. Did it to me twice and slowly walked, err floated?, back towards his spawn spot. 3rd try I got him to the zone in. :* Solo'd 75PLD/30DNC had no problems what so ever, their were no adds and it was just a very simple fight, would definetly do this again if asked too, no food or potions used, weapon skilled didnt have a problem rebuilding TP for curing. --Inganarf 21:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :* Solo'd as 75SMN/WHM. Carby kited back at the entrance up and down - if I had to much hate I dia 2'd it and zoned when it was close to the zone - after zoning out I quickly zoned back in and sent carby after it. Kept stoneskin and blink up the entire time - it can hit through stoneskin (so keep far enough away to get an avatar out in time). At 20% I pulled out garuda and did Pred Claws which killed it. Easy and fun fight! :* Solo'd as 75 BLU/NIN with ease. Had a Dire Bat Add about half-way through, slept it with sheep song and killed Friar Rush before it woke.--Saahfyre 18:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed as 75 DNC/NIN, trivially easy. Took a little over 5 minutes, was using haste/attack gear to melee. Evasion set would have made it even easier. :* Solo 75 NIN/THF, slapped NIN enfeebles on it and it never managed to catch me without shadows. Fight took maybe three minutes, very easy, I think any job /NIN would be able to defeat it. :* Easy Solo as 75 RDM/NIN, also had 65 NPC on soothing heal for safety, completely not needed as keeping shadows up was absolute cake. I would recommend this fight to any RDM as a feel good battle, was fun and easy. This could possibly be done without /NIN if your melee gear is top class but not recommended, go /NIN and make it a sure thing.--Caderyn 17:45, January 26th, 2010 (UTC)